


Love Is Crazy, We Are Insane

by LiarOnTheWall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Interchangeable characters, M/M, Multi, Psychopaths In Love, based off song, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarOnTheWall/pseuds/LiarOnTheWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now<br/>Looking so crazy in love~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Crazy, We Are Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Want Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579197) by [HurtStiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtStiles/pseuds/HurtStiles). 



Crying for something that no one will ever understand  
Yearning after a touch, a glance, something  
Yet nothing will ever compare to the ignorance you grace upon me  
I love it, not in the way I love fire, or the way I burn for the pain that inevitably eaves behind the marks of your own sick love  
The love you show is not the on most would choose, however I am not most  
Biting, scraping, piercing, pain, pleasure all so synchronised and so blended I do not know one from the other  
Everything inside is void, except for when you touch me  
Your mouth, fingers claws, fangs all so hauntingly dangerous and so gentle on my skin  
No one could handle the unlimited power and that you can control  
And when you lose control it is marvellous, causing so much power over me for doing this to this all powerful creature  
The power I hold over you is no-where near the way your gaze can stop me in my track, your whispers can shun any thoughts from my mind  
No matter what I know that if I fall into the abyss you will be a t the top pushing me and I will hold onto you and we will both plummet and it will be glorious  
I don't know why we chose each other, how we found our halves to such broke souls  
But I do know that you have me captive and I am gladly your prisoner, as you are mine in our sick minds because,  
Love is crazy but baby we are insane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is obviously a darker fic, but I just read an amazing fanfiction (How Do You Want Me?-HurtStiles) and I just fell in love with the concept so I decided to try to write something kind of like that and well this is the outcome if you have any questions please just leave a comment and I will get back to you. And seriously read the fanfic if you are into this sort of thing because it is amazing and deserves so much more recognition and praise and uh, just trust me.


End file.
